Mi Querida Berenice
by GasaiYuno146
Summary: El desafío tiene dos formas de aplastarnos cumpliendo nuestros deseos y no cumpliéndolos...


No se porque hago todas estas cosas…

Será para demostrarme algo a mi misma o para demostrarles algo a mis padres y a los que me subestiman con sinceridad no tengo la menor idea, creo que lo hago por simple hecho de que me gusta.

"El desafío tiene dos formas de aplastarnos cumpliendo nuestros deseos y no cumpliéndolos"

Berenice corrió lo mas rápido que pudo y logro escapar dejando a la mujer sola con los guardias

Llego al siguiente pueblo como la mujer le había ordenado, no sabia porque sentía un gran impulso por seguir a esta mujer y obedecer todo lo que ella le pidiera. Solo sabia que ya había comenzado y no quería dar marcha atrás algo en ella la incitaba a no rendirse. Paso hambre, frio, pero aun así no quería dar marcha atrás.

La mujer ya había acabado con todos los soldados uno por uno los mato pudo haber ido por Berenice pero no lo hizo la dejo continuar quería darle una lección a Berenice que ella aprendiera a tener fortaleza, lo que es estar solo y a valerse por si misma cosas que jamás iba a aprender atrapada en una torre. Al matarlos a todos se quedo en silencio observándolos y fue a tomar la espada de uno de ellos, al tomarla uno de ellos tiro de su manto.

Nunca-dijo inconsciente. Conseguirás lo que buscas Deborah.

-Eso ya lo veremos-toma la espada- no necesito escuchar palabras tan insignificantes.

Enterró la espada en el pecho del soldado haciéndolo morir al instante, saco la espada de su pecho.

-Ahora, iré a dar una pequeña visita-lanza una carcajada-.

Deborah continuo su camino solo que por dirección contraria, llevándose consigo la espada cubierta de sangre. Por un instante sintió un gran dolor de cabeza, una extraña perturbación pero decidió ignorar aquello y continuar.

Al llegar al pueblo Berenice se encontraba como de costumbre no sabia que hacer, cubrió su rostro con el manto para que no la reconocieran. Eran un pequeño pueblo desierto, todos se conocían y los ladrones eran una de las cosas más comunes que te podías encontrar en aquel lugar, iba a usar el dinero que había traído consigo para su mala suerte al instante que saco el dinero unos chicos se lo arrebataron y la empujaron.

-Oigan!-Grito Berenice- para ese entonces los chicos ya estaban lejos.

Era un pueblo pobre, gente hacia sus negocios, cosechas y, los ladrones (mayormente niños huérfanos) los robaban para poder comer. Berenice como no tenia muchas opciones tuvo que ir de mendigo.

-Tendré que pasar hambre esta noche-se dijo a si misma.

Berenice logra llegar con un sacerdote este le da un pequeño refugio, se empezó a preocupar, a pensar que aquella mujer no vendría por ella y que la había abandonado quiso esperar, no vaya a ser que la mujer llegue a regresar y no la encuentre se quedo con el sacerdote y trato de serle de ayuda. El sacerdote la dejo vivir consigo con la condición de que seria diligente y obediente. De igual forma siguió pasándola mal, el Sacerdote le decía que como el no comía mucho ella tampoco debía de hacerlo mentía ya que en las fiestas y funerales comía como un animal mientras ella tenia que quedarse pasando hambre, no escapaba porque no se encontraba en condiciones para hacerlo, así que solo podía desesperarse tratando de esperar la llegada de Deborah. Por un lado no aguantaba más y quería huir y por otro lado no tenía a donde ir.

Pasaron los días y no había señal alguna de esta mujer Berenice seguía preocupada pero continuo su esperando.

Berenice ya cansada de pasar tantas penurias al caer la noche espero que el sacerdote durmiera y fue a fisgonear por la casa, se topo con un viejo cofre de madera, el sacerdote le había dicho que no tocara ese cofre jamás, estaba cerrado con candado no podía abrirlo pero como esa seria posiblemente su ultima forma de conseguir comida, trato de pensar en algo que la ayudara, busco algo que fuera fino de la cocina y forzó el candado , pudo abrirlo vio que había en su contenido, pan, pensó que el sacerdote podría descubrir que faltaban pues siempre abría el cofre y contaba los panes. Así que volvió a la cocina por un cuchillo e hizo un agujero en uno de los compartimientos del cofre de forma que pareciera hecho por ratones, para no llamar sospechas del sacerdote, fue tomando los panes uno por uno y mordisqueándoles de modo que también fuera hecho por ratones.

Al día siguiente el sacerdote noto lo que había pasado

-Sabes algo de esto?- Exclamo el sacerdote-

-No, Tal vez fueron los ratones-dijo tratando de parecer angustiada-.

-Condenados Ratones….

El sacerdote se queda molesto observando lo que los supuestos ratones han hecho mientras Berenice estaba observándolo rogando porque no se diera cuenta

-Ten dijo el sacerdote- Come, los ratones serán plaga pero no son sucios.

Puso todo el cofre lleno de panes frente a ella e hizo que se los comiera, fingió estar asqueada por pensar que unos supuestos ratones habían contaminado los panes.

(-Viejo estúpido!-Pensó Berenice) a su vez se alegraba de que no la hubieran descubierto en cada momento que se le presentaba, iba a buscar comida sin que el sacerdote se enterara incluso empezó a robarle dinero y a tomar y esconder algunas de sus posesiones porque estaba aburrida

Deborah llego a un bar, se sentó sola en una mesa, un forastero se acerco a ella y se sentó en su mesa, era un viejo sujeto que solo vivía rondando de lugar a lugar, ella no estaba interesada en lo absoluto por lo que este pudiera decir

-Escuche de que anda en busca de su talismán-dijo-.

Deborah subió la mirada y le presto atención

-creo saber quien lo tiene-concluyo-.

-¿como sabes de eso?-pregunto en un tono agresivo-.

-solo es algo que escuche puedo conseguirlo para ti-estaba un poco … si lo consigo quiero algo a cambio.

-no te veo en posición para regatear-dijo de forma dulce- dime donde esta y no habrán heridos.

-Enserio puedo traértelo solo quiero algo a cambio de ello.

-que es lo que quiere una sanguijuela como tu.

-Yo….Q-Quiero….Quiero ser inmortal.

Deborah lanzo una pequeña carcajada

-Escucha como veras, no hay más inmortal que yo en este lugar.

-Entonces….no tenemos trato.

El forastero bajo la cabeza en señal de decepción, no podía esperar mucho de Deborah ella no era muy de fiar, pero quería llegar a un trato por lo que continuo regateando, quería darle el beneficio de la duda. Deborah se harto, corto la respiración del forastero.

-Parece que no has entendido-dijo, con una voz muy suave-no te servirá tratar de regatear.

Deborah estuvo a punto de matarlo, pero nuevamente sintió otra perturbación y lo dejo respirar

-Que me pasa?-se dijo a si misma, al instante se puso fatigada.

El forastero se recupero

-Por favor Considéralo

Deborah entro en un pequeño trance por un momento pero se recupero

-Bien, hay otra cosa que quieres a cambio de lo que busco?

-No-dijo- el forastero.

-Que tal si te devuelvo la juventud.

El forastero estuvo dudoso por un instante pero decidió aceptar, se levanto de la mesa e iba a salir del lugar

-Una cosa mas-Dijo Deborah con mucha frialdad -si no cumples tu promesa, no importa si te escondes, no importa si huyes….. Yo Te Matare!

El forastero trato de no escuchar sus palabras y se retiro en busca de este Talismán

Berenice estaba aburrida en la casa del sacerdote, se quedo en la calle observando a los niños mas pequeños jugar y hacerse maldades, era un pueblo pequeño no había mucho de que preocuparse solo los ladrones que estaban por donde quiera.

-Berenice!-Exclamo el sacerdote-.

Ella corrió al llamado del sacerdote (Ojala no me haya descubierto-pensó ella)

-Lleva estas cajas adentro-le pidió el sacerdote

-Esta bien.

Berenice tomo las cajas una a una y las llevo adentro, unas eran mas pesadas que otras, las llevo al sótano, se topo con muchas cosas en el sótano, estaba oscuro, fue por una vela para poder ver, el lugar estaba lleno de un montón de cosas, mayormente cajas y cofres.

-Este viejo esta lleno de sorpresas-Pensó Berenice-.

Tomo las cajas y las fue agrupando las cajas, levanto una cajas que al parecer era muy pesado, no mantuvo el equilibrio por lo que cayo con todo y caja encima de una repisa rompiéndola y haciendo que los objetos que estaban en ella se cayeran igual, las cosas dentro de la caja se salieron eran muchos libros al parecer muy viejos.

-Diablos!-se dijo ella-

El sacerdote escucho un pequeño ruido pero lo ignoro

Ella se levanto algo fatigada por el golpe y comenzó a recoger los libros y a entrarlos en la caja se fijo en que estos libros eran algo peculiares, trataban sobre temas de magia y hechicería.

-¿Para que necesitara el esto?-se pregunto-.

Tomo uno de los libros, se puso a hojearlo, estaba lleno de conjuros, al parecer avanzados, ella leyó uno de los conjuros, a medida que leía comenzó a venir una brisa de la nada, algo extraño ya que no habían ventanas ni nada en ese lugar, la vela se apago por lo que no pudo continuar, decidió dejarlo ahí y no seguir, de pronto noto una extraña luz roja que venia desde uno de los cofres, ella sabia ya como forzar la cerradura así que lo abrió, la luz era aun mas fuerte de cerca era un talismán, Berenice cayo en trance con su resplandor e iba a tomarlo, cuando escucho al instante la voz del sacerdote a lo lejos, logro reaccionar y cerro el cofre.

-¿que ha sido todo ese ruido?

-Solo estaba tratando de limpiar el lugar esta muy polvoriento

-No importa, solo termina de agrupar esas cajas ahí y déjalo-luego se retiro-.

(Porque tendrá esas cosas, será que ya estoy viendo cosas-pensó Berenice)

Termino de agrupar las cajas, y salió de inmediato del sótano no quería estar cerca de aquella gema extraña, cayo la noche, el sacerdote se había ido a dormir, ella por otro lado no pudo dormir así que se quedo despierta pensando en aquella gema, en la llegada de Deborah, incluso en el castillo aunque no estuviera dispuesta a regresar en lo absoluto, al mismo tiempo se llenaba de curiosidad por aquella gema y aquellos libros de hechicería no quería pensar en ello porque creía que era su mente jugándole bromas pero no podía evitar pensar en aquello. Por otro lado comenzó a dudar mas de que Deborah volvería por ella.

Al día siguiente, no hubo mucha calma, tal vez demasiada, muchos iban angustiados otros preocupados, otros con temor, mucho temor, Berenice no sabia porque así que le pregunto al sacerdote

-nada-dijo de forma cortante-

Berenice decidió no molestarlo más aquel día

Todo estuvo en poco movimiento debido a que ese misma noche una extraña y enorme criatura fue aterrorizando a un grupo de pueblerinos y asesino degollados prácticamente a todos, el ataque fue muy rápido y conciso nadie pudo al menos sentir la presencia los únicos que tuvieron que sufrir fueron el grupo que estaban fuera, eran un grupo de hombres, estaban merodeando por el pueblo cuando se toparon con aquella criatura, al día siguiente sus cuerpos fueron encontrados a mitad de la calle, salvajemente destruidos y con marcas de garras por todos lados, de inmediato todo el mundo se horrorizo.

El sacerdote pareció darle poca importancia a ello y continuo normal, Berenice al descubrirlo se horrorizo al igual que los demás, y le sorprendió que el sacerdote no le parecía nada.

(Cada vez más entiendo menos a este viejo-pensó ella-.)


End file.
